Pointing Out
by The-Aquamarine-Amulet
Summary: Pointing out the flaws and fascinating aspects of a guardian character.


_**I do not own Shugo Chara! or its characters. All copyright goes to Peach-Pit. ©**_

**

* * *

**

**Pointing Out**

The girl's fingers twitched as her calm and restraining façade was threatening to break. Her hazel eyes had narrowed in the excitement and she could feel the ponytails holding locks of caramel hair becoming tighter and tighter. Her hands twitched once more and in effort to collect herself, the girl curled her soft and delicate hands into fists causing her knuckles to turn white. The curiosity was killing her. She wanted to push that door in front of her wide open, slam it shut and throw herself onto her bed causing her pink quilt to wrinkle. She just wanted to simply gaze at what awaited her, lying on the mushy folds of her bed. But she would retrain herself. She promised she would no matter what, since _it_ was born.

As much as it burned, nearly making her spin out of control nothing could dull the raging curiosity in her veins. Not even the television downstairs, where her favorite idol Hoshina Utau sang _Akane-iro no Sora_. It amazed the girl how even Utau-chan could not calm her down. Oh how she wanted to walk into her room. She made this far up the stairs but stopped in time to warn herself _not_ to open that door. However, she so badly needed to open her bedroom door! Or else she'd die! Die of curiosity and many other emotions contained but boiling within her. She could not stop the pulsating feeling inside her.

In effort to stay in control and not go wild, she stretched out her arms, the sensation of blood returning to her white knuckles. Instead, the girl clawed at her frilly light pink lolita dress. Perhaps if she unintentionally destroyed and ripped her dress it might the distract from the thing in her room.

Downstairs, Utau-chan broke into the final chorus of _Akane-iro no Sora_. She could not bear any of this torment for much long. Take a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the girl walked slowly turning the doorknob of her door cautiously. When entered, her eyes avoided the bed and she turned around making sure the door was not locked because if she locked it _somebody_ would be angry with her.

And finally, resisting the temptation no longer she stared at her bed walking towards it in a trying-to-be-silent-yet-not-succeeding fashion. A crack appeared on the lolita patterned egg the midst of the quilt and rosy pink eyes blinked and stared out at her. She stared back, unable to think.

"Ami!" a voice called from the doorway.

"Eh? Ah! Uh, um. . . ." Ami stuttered and struggled. She knew it was pointless to hide her egg from _that_ person. "Y-Yes, onee-chan?"

"Are you finished your homework yet?" the voice probed with a motherly/sisterly like tone.

An involuntary pout crossed Ami's face. "Onee-chan, just because Mama and Papa are out town doesn't mean you're the boss of me!"

Ami's bedroom door slowly opened, revealing a tall beauty with a pink head and eyes, a shade of glowing amber with gothic clothes and 'x' hairclips.

"True," Amu agreed pleasantly, a kind smile lighting her features. "But here I am and I'm the one taking care of you, so you'd do better off listening to me. You're only in fifth grade."

Ami grimaced. "Yet, I still dress like a three year old," she muttered under her breath.

Amu giggled. "Come on, Ami."

"Onee-chan!" she whined. "I don't wanna do homework! It's so boring!"

"Do you want to become a successful singer or not?" Amu asked sternly, her real 'grown-up' character revealing itself.

"Yes," Ami nodded stiffly.

"Well, you have to get good grades if you want to. No singer or actress can get out of school just because of their career. School is obligatory, Ami. I hope you know that."

"I do," Ami pouted impatiently, standing up now.

"Look at me and Dia," Amu gestured randomly around her. Amu's fourth guardian character, Dia popped out of nowhere, a streak of orange and yellow floating at Amu's side. She stared at Ami with unreadable orange orb eyes, her large orange ponytails bouncing as she floated. Ami seemed to appreciate Dia out of all Amu's guardian characters.

"Alright, onee-chan," Ami sighed in defeat. "I'll do my homework."

Amu smiled. "Thank you, Ami. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Ami walked off, leaving Amu, Dia, the egg, and the empty room alone. A long period of silence droned on.

Amu felt beads of sweat dampen the skin of her nape. _What am I doing here? _she echoed in her thought. Then she noticed the pink egg on Ami's bed.

"Oh!" she gasped in pure surprise.

Dia blinked and gazing at Amu questioningly. Amu inclined her head towards the bed and Dia's eyes lit in understanding. Ami's first guardian character. Amu felt a swell of pride inside of her.

"Should we. . . . ?" Dia murmured quietly.

"No," Amu shook her head, smiling. "Go hang with the other girls. I'll handle this. Besides, she looks nervous enough as it is. We interrupted her meeting with her guardian bearer."

Dia nodded. "Okay, Amu-chan. Call me or the others when you need us."

"Sure thing. Thank you, Dia."

Dia gave Amu a dazzling smile before she flew off. Amu took a deep breath and slowly sat on the Ami's bed. She clasped her hands together and relaxed, staring at the guardian character still in her egg. The guardian character recoiled about an inch from Amu although slowly started to relax when Amu didn't do anything else.

"You know," Amu began in a low whisper. "I'm glad you're my sister's guardian character. It makes me proud. Like she's following in my footsteps.

"However, there are many certain flaws of a guardian character and many interesting aspects as well. I know this from years of experience since I got my guardian characters in fourth grade."

At the corner of her eye, Amu noticed Ami's guardian character raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I have four guardian characters you know?" Amu explained, with a shrug.

The guardian character raised both of her eyebrows, incredulous for the most part.

"If you've ever heard of the Joker or the Guardians or the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key it might ring a bell," Amu pulled out the Humpty Lock from her jean pocket. It reflected in the sunlight throwing small rainbows across the room. The guardian character stared mesmerized.

"I hope you don't tell Ami about this," Amu sighed. "One of the flaws of getting a guardian character earlier is that it makes you grow up faster. Most people wish to enjoy their youth even if they have dreams of growing up. It brings you closer to things that belong in the world of adulthood and not childhood. These are things that certainly aren't pleasant."

The guardian charcter's pink eyes seemed pained. Amu smiled comfortingly leaning back, her head against the wall.

"Although there is one good thing that everyone should highlight when they get their guardian charaters. They can make you feel appreaciated, no matter how annoying they are,"-Amu smiled at this inside joke-"they make you feel things that belong neither in the world of adulthood or childhood but simply feelings that you will want to cherish forever."

Amu felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she looked at the caller ID before answering. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto _it said.

"That's Ikuto," Amu exhaled again, irritated. "He keeps calling."

Amu turned and smiled apologetically to the guardian character. "I'm sorry I told you all this. I mean, I hope I didn't upset you or anything but I feel you had to know. It's theory I came up with and I won't always be there to take care of my little sister. When I'm not around, I leave that duty up to you."

Amu walked out of Ami's bedroom, leaving her guardian character alone with her thoughts. Before she fell asleep in her egg again until Ami returned, she heard Amu in the hallway.

"What is it, Ikuto?" she hissed in the receiver.

The guardian character smiled. _Ami has a fine big sister who can truly understand the purpose of us guardian characters._

END.


End file.
